Missao: crianca
by Pipe
Summary: Um pouco de UA, muito fluffy, os G-boys se tornam crianças pra salvar dois mundos de uma guerra.
1. Apresentando os fatos

MISSÃO: CRIANÇA

CAPÍTULO 01 – APRESENTANDO OS FATOS 

Era uma época de acordos. Lady Une estava num jantar de reconciliação, justamente quando se ergueu pra fazer um pronunciamento, sentiu uma dor muito forte do seu lado esquerdo e caiu, com sangue escorrendo da boca. Heero, que estava em casa, fazendo um trabalho para faculdade, sentiu a mesma dor e caiu ao lado da cadeira. Quatre, que estava ajudando Trowa a fazer o jantar deu um grito e saiu correndo para o escritório. Duo, que estava chegando da lavanderia, ouviu o grito ao abrir a porta e jogando a roupa limpa no chão, correu atrás de Quatre. Wufei desceu correndo do quarto.

-Que diabos está acontecendo?

-Heero! HEERO! – Quatre virou o amigo, observando que ele respirava com dificuldades, mas estava muito pálido e estava sangrando pelos lábios...

-Liguei para os paramédicos. – Trowa entrou no escritório, olhando para Heero preocupado. – Como será que ele foi atacado?

-Não há marcas nas paredes, nem na janela, que continua fechada... – comentou Duo, passando a mão no vidro.

-Como se o ataque viesse de dentro pra fora... – disse Chang, para si mesmo.

No hospital, souberam que Lady Une também estava internada, vítima de um ataque tão estranho como o de Heero. Dr. J. foi informado de ambos os casos e veio até o hospital.

-Como ele está?

-Fraco. Como se tivesse perdido muito sangue, não aquele pouco que vimos sair de sua boca. Assim como Lady Une... – informou Quatre, nervoso.

-Ela está em coma. Mas em ambos os casos, não há ferimentos externos, só um monte de danos internos... – comentou Noin.

O velho cientista ficou parado, de olhos fechados. Trowa não perdia um só gesto dele, enquanto Quatre sentia que ele sabia alguma coisa. Abrindo os olhos, gesticulou para que todos que estavam na sala de espera o acompanhassem. Entrou num quarto vazio e trancou a porta. Olhou para todos, devagar e suspirou. Duo já estava impaciente:

-Olha, se sabe do que está acontecendo, desembucha logo. Eu não quero sair por aí sangrando sem saber porque!

-Calma, Maxwell. – mas Noin também estava ansiosa. –Por favor, doutor.

-Sim, eu sei o que está acontecendo. Mas é algo tão incrível, que temo que vocês não vão acreditar. Digo mais, vão dizer que estou louco e vão querer me internar...

-Então, tenta, doc. – Duo se sentou na cama mais próxima, enfiando as pernas por debaixo do corpo e brincando com a trança.

O doutor J. assentiu e começou a contar:

-Ao lado deste mundo há um outro mundo paralelo, uma outra dimensão, onde as pessoas que vivem aqui tem uma outra vida por lá. Se alguma coisa acontece com qualquer dessas pessoas, reflete na vida do seu correspondente aqui.

Duo deu um pulo e sentenciou:

-É bem pior do que eu pensei. A idade finalmente pesou na mente do coroa.

-Está querendo dizer que todo mundo tem um duplo na outra dimensão e que os duplos de Heero e Lady Une foram atingidos? – perguntou Noin.

-Pior é pensar que há guerra na outra dimensão também... – gemeu Quatre.

-Uou, uou, uou, espera aí, vocês estão acreditando nessa história mesmo?

-Maxwell, cala a boca! Se você não tem uma explicação melhor, fica quieto!-gritou Wufei.

-Calma, vocês. Realmente tudo parece muito incrível, mesmo. O senhor tem como provar, doutor?

-Sim, tenho.

Todos os queixos caíram e os olhos se arregalaram. Viajar na maionese era uma coisa mas provar...

-Há dez anos eu tive um encontro com meu próprio duplo. A guerra em sua dimensão estava sob controle e seus filhos se casaram e tiveram filhos. Mas agora pessoas com interesses escusos querem acabar com essa paz.

-Como o senhor pode conversar com ele?

-Através de um portal dimensional.

-E o que isso tem a ver conosco? Quero dizer, onde nós entramos nesse episódio de Além da Imaginação?

-Os seus duplos são os netos do meu duplo, alvos escolhidos pelos que lucram com a guerra...

-E daí?

-Daí que concluímos que, enviando a mente de vocês para as crianças, poderíamos salva-las, mantendo a paz lá e aqui.

Trowa assoviou. Quatre torceu as mãos. Chang balançou a cabeça. Duo se levantou e foi em direção à porta.

-Onde você vai?

-Vou chamar um psiquiatra, alguém forte que coloque uma camisa de força no velho!

-Você disse que não queria sair por aí sangrando sem saber o motivo.

-É. Mas veja bem, estamos falando sobre coisas que só se vêem nos filmes, transferência de mentes, portões dimensionais e os cambau.

-Vamos transformar crianças em soldados?

-Quatre, por favor... você vai entrar mesmo na onda do velho?

-Não. Vamos defende-las do que quer que as estejam ameaçando e tentar descobrir algo sobre quem é ou são os traidores da pátria. Eles não vão entrar em combate. Nem poderiam. O mais velho só tem doze anos e o caçula quatro.

-Sei quando estou derrotado. – suspirou Duo. – Me rendo. Se são nossos duplos, quem é o neto mais velho? O Heero?

-O Trowa.

O moreno sorriu. Chang se agitou:

-E eu sou o caçula, aposto. Seria uma grande injustiça, claro, ter que obedecer a esses cavalões, mas...

-Oh, não. Você não é neto, Wufei. Mas está sempre junto deles...

O jovem chinês sorriu aliviado. O doutor J. fez uma lista.

-Os netos são: Trowa e Heero de um lado, Relena, Duo e Quatre de outro.

-Ai, meu Pai do céu! Eu sou irmão da Relena?

-E eu sou caçula lá também? Por Allah, nem na outra dimensão eu escapo do destino...

Todos riram. Noin perguntou:

-Meu duplo faz parte da família?

-Sim. Você é mãe do Duo.

-E o pai é...

-O duplo do Zechs.

Ela se permitiu um sorriso. Duo abriu mais o sorriso:

-Oba, posso então pedir aumento de mesada, mommy?

-Posso dar uma mesada em você agora mesmo, querido. – e apontou para a mesinha num canto do quarto.

Duo fez beicinho. Trowa estava pensando:

-Então, se eu sou irmão de Heero e ele foi atacado com Lady Une, ela é nossa mãe?

-Sim.

-Porque só irão eles? – perguntou Noin.

-Primeiro, porque a mente das crianças permitirão a invasão. Depois porque eu não quero deixar essa dimensão desprotegida. Não sabemos se não há interesse em continuar a guerra por aqui também.

-Isso parece surreal.

-E também surpreendente. Mas não posso deixar de pensar que, se posso proteger uma criança de gente inescrupulosa, vou ficar omisso...

-Vocês aceitam ir, então? Posso considerar isso como um sim?

Os quatro pilotos se olharam depois disseram a uma só voz:

-Missão aceita!

N/A: Nhaaa, taí, meu primeiro fic de Gundam Wing... Como muita gente queria um fic com crianças de novo e eu não queria encolher os cavaleiros do zodíaco (uma vez só ta bom, gente) resolvi me arriscar. Dimensões paralelas é algo muuito complicado. O fic vai ter que ser feito com cuidado, pra não haver confusões. Ah, uma coisa que eu tenho lido MUITO em outros fics, e as Beta Readers não têm pego: cuidado com o verbo haver. Ele não é flexível e começa com H. Ah, sim, claro. Todo mundo sabe (e quem não sabe, vai saber agora) que eu amo o Heero, não vou deixa-lo de fora. Ele vai um pouco mais tarde. A fic não é yaoi nem romance, vou deixar claro também. Até mais.


	2. Dividindo espacos

MISSÃO: CRIANÇA

**CAPÍTULO 02 – DIVIDINDO UM MESMO ESPAÇO**...

Sally estava pasma, ainda tentando processar o monte de informações recebidas no curto espaço de tempo, enquanto ajudava a colocar os monitores nos corpos dos pilotos.

-Eu só não entendo uma coisa... Se eu tenho apenas quatro anos, como vou poder ajudar?

-Vamos pensar num modo, Q-boy. E além do mais, nem que for só pra você dar cobertura ao garoto, já ta de bom tamanho...

-Eu tenho outra dúvida. Como entraremos na mente deles?

-O portão dimensional tem um filtro. Sempre está regulado apenas para mentes. A transferência só vai ser possível, porque meu duplo levou os netos para o seu laboratório, com a desculpa de examina-los após o ataque de Heero...

-Demorei tanto pra crescer, vou voltar a ser um pirralho de sete anos. E irmão da Relena ainda por cima! Filho de Zechs Marquise!

-E meu irmão... – sorriu Quatre.

-É a única coisa boa em tudo isso. – retrucou Duo. – Mas não vai ser difícil para o Wuffei ser filho da mulher dele lá?

-Nunca fugi de desafios, Maxwell, nem permiti que sentimentos pessoais não me deixassem levar uma missão a termo.

-Woa! Falou o frio e calculista Wufei Chang! Me perdoe por pensar no seu coração primeiro... Acho que você está andando muito com o Heero, sabia?

-Ok, jovens. Lá está tudo preparado. Sejam cautelosos, mas não forcem muito os meninos. Boa sorte.

-Cuidem bem do meu corpinho, viu, Sally? Pretendo voltar pra ele em breve...

-Quando Heero acordar, ele vai pra lá também? – perguntou Sally, ao ver os olhos de todos se fecharem.

-Se ele acordar a tempo, vai. Eles precisam de toda ajuda possível.

Na outra dimensão...

Jheronimus Kusherenada olhou para os netos de olhos fechados, pensando se aquela loucura ia mesmo dar certo. Trazer os duplos pra essa dimensão para defender seus netos e a paz ainda fresca era uma idéia pra lá de arriscada, mas eles não tinham mais nada a perder. O ataque terrorista a casa de Treize, que quase matou seu neto Heero e feriu gravemente sua nora Une provava que os traidores estavam dispostos a tudo mesmo. Uma oscilação nas ondas cerebrais dos meninos acusava o sucesso da primeira parte do procedimento. Duo abriu os olhos primeiro.

-Duo?

-Deu certo? Quero dizer, você parece mais velho que o doc lá, então...

-Vai se lembrar de me chamar de vovô na frente dos outros?

-A mente dos seus netos não foi apagada, né?

-Ela está aí, em algum lugar. Basta deixar que ela venha pra frente...

Os outros garotos foram acordando e o conselho foi o mesmo. Sempre que estivessem perto dos adultos, deixassem a mente dos meninos assumir o controle. E levou-os pra casa.

-Não podemos ver o Heero? Como ele está?

-Ele já saiu da UTI. Mas ainda inspira cuidados...

Os meninos arregalaram os olhos para a casa destruída do outro lado da rua. Era incrível que alguém pudesse ter sobrevivido ali. Foi quando a porta do sobrado abriu e um grito se ouviu por pelo menos metade do quarteirão:

-DUUUUUUUUUOOOOOO!! O que você fez com meus esmaltes??

O piloto vasculhou na memória do garoto o que ele poderia ter aprontado e riu. Aquele menino era bom em ser irmão da Relena... O avô puxou-o pra trás do corpo:

-O que você fez, diabinho?

-Coloquei gelatina em pó nos vidrinhos, vô. – respondeu o neto, mostrando a língua para a irmã, por trás do corpo do velho.

-Eu vou contar pro papai quando ele chegar! – sentenciou a loira, batendo a porta.

Os pilotos sorriram e se aproximaram da porta, vendo seguranças por todo o lado. Quem abriu a porta foi a governanta, Meiran. Wuffei sentiu um baque no coração, mas se segurou. Buscou na mente do garoto de nove anos a serenidade que precisava. Se surpreendeu com o certo medo que a jovem senhora inspirava no filho. "Disciplina, seu nome é Meiran" sorriu para si mesmo.

-Estão todos bem, senhor Kusherenada?

-Sim, Meiran. Depois levarei as meninas pra examinar também.

-Certamente, senhor. Venham, pequenos, não fiquem expostos aqui fora...

Os pilotos entraram, observando a casa por dentro, tentando não ficar de boca aberta... Era uma casa à antiga, como nos anos anteriores à colonização do espaço, com algumas automatizações. Meiran já foi estabelecendo:

-Trowa, Wufei e Duo, terminar as tarefas de escola. Quatre, venha comigo, hora do banho.

Gemido coletivo. Quatre resolveu deixar o pequeno assumir, os outros acharam bom dar uma mãozinha para seus duplos, mas o avô não deixou. Nem bem a mãe colocou os pés em casa, Relena já estava junto dela, pra reclamar do irmão do meio. Noin suspirou, descalçando os saltos:

-Oh, por todos os deuses, Lena. Será que algum dia eu vou chegar em casa e encontrar tudo em paz? Duo! DUO!

O garoto colocou a cabeça pra fora do batente da sala de TV, onde estava vendo desenho com os outros.

-Oi, momis.

-Não tem essa de "oi, momis". Venha até aqui, agora.

Ele veio arrastando os pés.

-Vou descontar os esmaltes estragados da sua mesada. – o menino gemeu, mas o piloto nele detectou um sorriso mal escondido na mãe. – O castigo quem vai escolher é seu pai.

Duo buscou na mente do menino se isso era um bom ou mau sinal. Na média. Relena não ficou satisfeita. Seus olhares se cruzaram e eles se mostraram a língua. Noin bufou e foi atrás do caçula e do sobrinho. Passou a mão pela cabeça de cabelos escuros de Wufei, abraçou Trowa e recebeu o loirinho no colo, que lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. Quatre adorou sentir o carinho cansado da mãe, que foi com ele no colo atrás de Meiran. A governanta tirou o menino do colo da mãe.

-Vou tomar um banho pra relaxar. Peça pra servir o jantar dos meninos quando eu terminar. Talvez o Zechs demore hoje.

Meiran beijou Quatre antes de coloca-lo no chão. Ele voltou para a sala de TV com as novidades:

-"Papai" Zechs vai chegar tarde hoje...

-Será que é encrenca ou será que ele costuma fazer serão mesmo? – Trowa ergueu uma sombrancelha.

Duo e Quatre buscaram a informação nas memórias dos meninos e era problema mesmo. E perceberam que o tamanho do caçula facilitava a infiltração.

Após o jantar, o corpinho de Quatre demonstrou cansaço. Os pilotos se olharam, assimilando que deviam estar preparados para as limitações dos garotos. Ação noturna estava descartada... Trowa se sentou pra ver o jornal da noite com a tia, preparado pra justificar a ação como trabalho de escola. Telefones sem vídeo e telas planas de plasma eram coisas de museu. O piloto do Heavyarms suspirou: "Heero ficaria doido com todas essas coisas antigas." As notícias não eram muito boas. Ataques terroristas, alguns suicidas por todo o canto. Noin suspirou baixinho, mas o garoto ouviu:

-E talvez eles nem estejam contando tudo... – virou-se para o sobrinho, deitado no tapete. – Não está cansado, Tro?

Trowa pesquisou na memória do garoto a hora de dormir. Estava quase na hora. Mas eles tinham muito em comum, ele e seu duplo. Eram silenciosos, inteligentes e queriam proteger aqueles que amava. A quase morte de seu irmão e o estado crítico de sua mãe o tinha abalado além do que ele demonstrava... Trowa resolveu proteger seu duplo, dando pouca chance ao verdadeiro tomar o controle. "Crianças não deveriam passar por certas coisas... eu já passei e não recomendo a ninguém."

N/A: To nervosa...será que isso vai dar certo? Critiquem, please. Eu sei, eu não acordei o Heero ainda... Calma, que no próximo ele aparece...


	3. Heero acorda

**MISSÃO: CRIANÇA – CAPÍTULO 03**

HEERO ACORDA 

Um vulto aproximou-se da recepção. Uma enfermeira se levantou e fez sinal ao recém-chegado. Foram até o elevador, entraram e saíram no andar da UTI. A enfermeira fez sinal ao guarda da porta e ele se afastou discretamente. A pessoa colocou o braço no vidro:

-Obrigado pela sua discrição, Julie.

-Por nada, senhor. Ela está se recuperando bem. O jovem que foi internado no mesmo dia que Lady Une já está no quarto comum e talvez tenha alta em um dia ou dois...

-Danos internos, han?

-Como se algo pesado tivesse caído sobre ela. Ou se ela tivesse batido contra uma parede, entende?

-Não. Mas o importante é que ela vai sobreviver...

-Oh, sim, senhor Treize... Vai... E sem seqüelas.

Enquanto isso, no quarto, Sally estava explicando a um Heero de olhos arregalados onde estavam os outros ex-pilotos e fazendo o quê.

-Que absurdo! Então, se eu acordei, o garoto lá do outro lado também se recuperou?

-É o que parece. O duplo do doutor J disse que o Heero de lá só se salvou da parede da casa que caiu porque a mãe pulou em cima dele...

-Bem, absurdo ou não, eu vou, claro. Quando será conveniente?

-Quando o garoto lá estiver forte o suficiente para sair do hospital e ir para o laboratório do avô, para fazermos a transferência... Seu corpo se recupera rápido, mas o garoto só tem dez anos...

-Também se recupera rápido. Criança se recupera de tudo...

Enquanto isso, na outra dimensão, os ex-pilotos Gundam deixam seus duplos se virarem na escola como podem, observando tudo com assombro. Como a vida pode ser tão simples? Duo se diverte muito com seu garoto, porque ele é hiper ativo e inteligente. Todo mundo gosta dele, até a irmã, mesmo que ele atazane a vida dela todo dia... Mas a paciência tem um limite...

Num dia, Duo entrou na cozinha para tentar beliscar alguma coisa fora dos horários, sem que Meiran o detivesse... Viu a cozinheira recebendo as compras e resolveu ficar por ali, para ver se atacava nos pacotes mesmo. Ela tirou uns vidrinhos incolores da sacola.

-Quéisso, Moira?

-Anilina pra enfeitar o bolo, curioso...

-Ah, Moira... eu sou criança, mas não sou tonto... Anilina é um negócio colorido, pra dar cor no bolo, essa aqui não tem cor nenhuma...

-É novidade. A cor aparece quando molhamos o bolo, seja com leite ou guaraná... Olha, vou por umas gotinhas aqui no copo d'água pra você ver...

-Noooossaa... é verdade... como pode?

-Pergunta pro seu pai... é alguma coisa relacionada com reação química. – a cozinheira olhou prum lado, depois pro outro e sacou um pacote de biscoitos do embrulho. – Aqui está o que você estava procurando...

-OBA! Valeu, Moira... – apanhou o pacote e foi correndo pra baixo da escada esconde-lo. Depois foi buscar Quatre e Wufei.

-Onde é o incêndio, Duo?

-Moira me deu um pacote de bolacha e eu quis dividir com vocês... que mal tem isso?

-Tem que se minha mãe ver, vai bronquear... você não liga porque é o queridinho dela, mas comigo a coisa é feia... Coisa mais injusta!

-Blá-blá-blá... – resmungou Duo, abrindo o pacote e dando uma pra cada um. Enquanto mastigava, sua mente travessa voltava sempre ao frasquinho de anilina... Quatre e Wufei quase viam as engrenagens do cérebro de Duo trabalhando.

-Porque ta tão quieto, hein? – Wufei cortou o fio dos pensamentos do outro. – Vai se meter em rolo de novo?

-Hum? Acha? – mas o Duo maior riu, aprovando a idéia. E nem passou pela cabeça dele evitar que o duplo agisse... Cada um tinha seu próprio xampu e condicionador, o de Duo e Quatre infantil, o de Zechs para cabelos claros, o de Noin para cabelos normais e o de Relena para cabelos cacheados. Assim que Relena saiu do banho e foi enxugar os cabelos, soltou um berro:

-DUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOO!!

O garoto, que estava jogando videogame com Quatre, deu um pulo mas foi até a beira da escada pra ver o resultado da sua travessura. O cabelo de Relena estava mesmo verde. Quatre não queria mas começou a rir. A irmã desceu possessa:

-Agora você me paga, seu desgraçado! Eu vou cortar esse seu cabelo... Você vai ver...

-Ah, num vai não. – e saiu correndo.

Relena passou no escritório do pai e pegou a tesoura na gaveta. Perseguiu o irmão pela casa toda. Quatre foi correndo buscar Wufei, que começou a correr atrás deles, o barulho da perseguição atraindo Meiran. Assim que ela viu a cor do cabelo de Relena e a tesoura na mão da menina, foi buscar uma varinha fina, especial pra essas ocasiões. Apesar de colocar cadeiras, poltronas e mesas entre eles, a menina estava mesmo irritada e acabou alcançando o irmão. Derrubando-o de cara no chão, sentou-se em suas costas pra cortar o cabelo dele, que andava pelos ombros...

Entre risos e lágrimas, Duo tentava se livrar e pedia:

-Não, Lena. Não faz isso... não...

Wufei segurou o braço dela, mas como menino, ele era um pouco mais novo e mais fraco. Ela se livrou dele com um safanão e ouviram um primeiro "tic". Duo deu um berro e o piloto fez força pra tirar a irmã do duplo de cima, sentindo que a coisa tinha ido longe demais. Wufei segurou-a pela cintura e puxou-lhe o braço, agora com força. Meiran chegou, dando uma pancada com a vara verde na mão de Relena, pra soltar a tesoura, nas mãos de Wufei, pra ele soltar a menina e ia dar nas pernas de Duo, pra castiga-lo por um monte de coisas, mas ficou com a varinha no ar, ao vê-lo chorando aos soluços, segurando uma mecha do cabelo castanho-claro:

-Me-me-meu cabelo! Ce cortou meu cabelo, Lena... eu queria deixar ele crescer igual do papai...

Relena esfregou a mão.

-Porque, Meiran? Ele que apronta e eu que apanho?

-Isso a cozinheira falou que é anilina. Só lavar a cabeça que sai. Mas correr atrás do seu irmão com a tesoura é algo que poderia levar a um acidente com sérias conseqüências até pra você. E você – apontou para Wufei. – não deve apertar o braço das meninas dessa maneira.

Wufei deu um passo atrás, tentando não responder para que seu duplo não apanhasse mais.

-Mas mulh...mamãe, eu tava defendendo o Duo...

-Fez bem. Apesar de não conseguir evitar a tragédia toda. Mas tem que aprender a ser gentil com as mulheres, ta bem?

O chinês suspirou.

-Agora me ajude a por tudo isso no lugar. Você também, Relena. Depois pode subir e tomar outro banho. Vem, Duo. Vai ficar de castigo no quarto, esperando seus pais.

O garoto nem resmungou. Subiu correndo, segurando a mecha cortada, batendo a porta do quarto. Noin chegou quando tudo estava arrumado e Relena na escada. Meiran fez sinal pra menina continuar subindo e levou a patroa para o escritório.

-Foi a luz ou o cabelo da minha filha está verde?

-Está. Duo colocou anilina no xampu dela...

-Por todos os santos! Esse é o meu Duo. Não há rotina com ele... E onde ele está agora? Colocou ele de castigo, Meiran? Que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa além disso?

-Relena ficou muito brava – com razão, claro – e retaliou. Se Wufei não tivesse segurado o braço dela, ela teria cortado TODO o cabelo do irmão.

-Cortou muito?

-Uma mecha grande. Acho que estragou o resto...

-Hummm... E ele queria deixar crescer pra ficar igual ao do Zechs... Vou subir lá e falar com ele...

Duo queria assumir a frente e fazer seu duplo sair da fossa, mas ficou pensando se alguém cortasse sua trança, como reagiria. E se sentiu sem ação. A porta abriu e Lucrezia Noin entrou. O garoto se jogou nos braços dela, chorando e o ex-piloto do Deathscythe adorou a sensação de ser confortado por uma mãe amorosa.

-Agora vai ter que cortar, não vai, mommy?

-Mas cresce logo, meu querido...

-Não, não, não, vai demorar... já tava quase do tamanho do cabelo do papai... eu ia poder fazer um rabo de cavalo igual ao dele... agora vou ter que começar tudo de novo... eu nunca mais quero ver a cara da Lena...

-Você que aprontou, Duo. Tem que pagar as conseqüências das suas travessuras também...

-Mas o dela era só lavar...

-HEY! CADE TODO MUNDO? Ninguém pra receber o senhor da casa quando ele chega? – gritou alguém lá embaixo, seguido por outro grito: "PAPAI!!"

Logo Zechs estava subindo, com Quatre no pescoço. Se abaixou um pouco pro caçula não bater a cabeça no batente da porta e entrou no quarto:

-Iiihh, baixa de guerra... Se ferrou dessa vez, hein, campeão?

-ZECHS! Já ta difícil levantar o moral dele e você ainda vem com essa?

-Amor, sinto muito. Mas nosso filhote tem que aprender que junto de toda ação vem uma reação contrária, nem sempre agradável. Eu também não gosto de ver ele com essa cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança, mas ele que foi atrás da encrenca...

Os olhos violetas nem tinham mais da onde verter água. Foi quando Relena parou na porta, quase chorando.

-Papai... eu sinto muito...

-Eu também... se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo, poderia ver se você ficou bem de cabelo verde... – Noin socou o braço dele, Quatre deu uma gargalhada, quase caindo de cima do pai, Duo e Relena ficaram de olhos arregalados, depois riram, o clima ficando mais leve. Wufei que estava escutando, no patamar da escada, desceu com um sorriso.

-Tudo bem agora?

-Sim, mãe. Tudo bem... Boa noite... – mas o recém-chegado nem viu nem escutou. Subiu as escadas correndo, em direção às vozes lá em cima. – Que aconteceu, Trowa?

-Meu irmão acordou... Talvez tenha alta em alguns dias... – suspirou o garoto mais velho. Meiran o abraçou e Trowa começou a chorar. – Mas minha mãe não dá sinal de vida. To com medo, muito medo...

N/A: nhaaa... um pouco mais de travessura e um pouco de angst. E nada de Heero, podem reclamar... calma... eu chego lá.


	4. Pai amoroso, lider carismatico

MISSÃO: CRIANÇA – CAPITULO 04

PAI AMOROSO, LÍDER CARISMÁTICO 

O recém-chegado entrou no quarto do sobrinho, seguindo o som das vozes animadas. Parou um instante, saboreando a cena: seu irmão e sua cunhada abraçados às crianças. Quatre que olhou para a porta e gritou, chamando a atenção dos outros:

-TIO TREIZE!!

-Olá, olá... boas novas, meus queridos! – o homem alto, de cabelos castanhos claros se abaixou para erguer o pequeno e amoroso sobrinho. – Heero acordou! – rodou com o menino, depois fazendo aviãozinho com Quatre, arrancando risadas gostosas dele. – E finalmente Une está fora de perigo. Ainda está em coma, mas sua condição já é considerada estável.

-Oh, graças a Deus! Boas notícias, realmente. – suspirou Lucrezia.

-E Wing? – perguntou Duo, da cama.

-O veterinário ainda não me ligou. –Treize franziu as sombrancelhas.- Está doente, Duo? Porque está na cama a essa hora?

-Ah, isso? – riu Zechs, fechando o punho e esfregando na cabeça do filho. – Hoje foi o dia de meus filhos brincarem de cabelereiro. – e contou ao irmão as aventuras da tarde...

Treize riu, descontraindo um pouco. Aqueles formavam sua família, apesar de diferentes dos seus. Zechs tinha puxado a extroversão da mãe, sempre brincalhona, risonha e faladeira. Natural que seus filhos fossem iguais, barulhentos e travessos. Ele tinha puxado a timidez do pai e procurado uma companheira semelhante a ele. Une era silenciosa, firme mas amorosa. Tinham criado os filhos de um jeito mais sossegado. Enfim, os dois lados se completavam tranqüilamente. Eram felizes. Até agora. Zechs e ele eram agentes de segurança, responsáveis pelas informações sobre organizações terroristas talvez no mundo inteiro. Como Zechs definia "somos os fofoqueiros que apontam os dedos em cima dos bandidos, para que os mocinhos os peguem. Uns alcagüetes de alto nível." Agora os alcagüetes estavam visados.

Zechs observava o brilho dos olhos do seu irmão mais velho mudar várias vezes. Bateu palmas, chamando a atenção da sua molecada:

-Ok, ok! Quem não tomou banho ainda, vai, que já que estamos todo mundo em casa vamos poder jantar juntos hoje. Venha Treize, vamos tomar um drink no escritório enquanto Luckie toma conta das coisas.

Lucrezia abriu os olhos, espantada, mas cruzando o olhar com o do marido, percebeu. E concordou. Chamou Trowa pra cima, pra tomar banho, mandou Duo acompanha-lo pra ganhar tempo. Foi o piloto gundam que olhou para Quatre e foi o piloto do Sandrock que entendeu o olhar. Se recusou a sair do colo de Treize e como consideravam ele muito criança, Treize e Zechs desceram com ele para o escritório, deixando que ele escutasse tudo, apostando que Quatre não ia acompanhar o papo mesmo.

-Agora, me diga: o que te preocupa, irmão? – disse Zechs, enquanto preparava duas doses de uísque. – Une não está tão bem?

Treize desceu Quatre do colo e deu um livrinho na mão do sobrinho, para que ele pintasse e se distraísse. Depois voltou para perto do irmão mais novo:

-O estado dela é mesmo estável. Tenho fé que esse pesadelo acabe logo. Quando os olhos de Heero se abriram hoje, você nem imagina como eu me senti. Mas o que me preocupa, Zechs, é que até hoje, sempre fizeram o trabalho sujo em nosso lugar. Nós não somos agentes de campo, o nosso treinamento de combate na academia está guardado em algum lugar do nosso cérebro... E nossas famílias também não têm treinamento de guerrilha... – riu, com amargura. – Me diz alguma família, sem ser desses fanáticos perigosos, que tenha...

-Entendo o que você quer dizer... Mas não podemos nos isolar, entrar em bunkers para protege-los.

-Não há lugar seguro para eles, droga! Foi o que o ataque à minha casa quis dizer. Nunca pensei que os meus entes queridos fossem meu ponto fraco... É inominável jogar tão sujo assim...

-Não se deixe levar pela amargura, Treize. Se não, eles vão vencer logo de início... Além do mais, se Une e as crianças não existissem, eles viriam atrás de mim e do papai. Ou se você fosse sozinho, viriam atrás do seu cachorro, da sua planta de estimação, dos seus livros... Vale a pena ser sozinho apenas pra ser o soldado perfeito, sem fraquezas?

"Nossa, acho que já ouvi isso antes, em algum lugar..." pensou Quatre. Mas antes que alguém falasse mais alguma coisa, o pequeno estômago roncou, e alto. Os homens saíram de seus pensamentos para rodear o menino, esquecidos de toda tristeza, por hora.

-Opa! Tocou o alarme!

-Sim. Vamos jantar, pequeno artista? Ele pinta muito bem, pra idade. Olha só, não deixou passar nada das linhas...

Logo que foi erguido no colo, novamente, Quatre beijou seu pai e seu tio, que o apertaram e Treize murmurou a Zechs:

-À sua pergunta, a resposta é não. Não vale a pena. – e virando-se para o sobrinho, brincou – Vai raspar o prato hoje, Campeão? Vai comer tudo pra crescer tanto quanto nós?

-Vou ficar mais grande que vocês... – riu o menino. E foram jantar, Zechs ensinando ao caçula a diferença entre grande e maior...

Na hora de dormir, Trowa e Wufei deram um jeito de se juntarem a Duo e Quatre.

-O que temos até agora? –perguntou Trowa.

-Os filhos dos estrangeiros na escola estão se transferindo, com medo de retaliações, porque mesmo que seus pais sejam gente de bem, estão visados por serem da mesma raça. – informou Duo.

-Na ala dos empregados, as fofocas são de gente estranha aparecendo nos mercados, sem morarem por aqui perto. Anda todo mundo agitado. – disse Wufei.

-"Papai" e "titio" acham que estão amolecendo com o trabalho burocrático e que seu treinamento de defesa pessoal está sendo esquecido. Eles gostariam que a gente também soubesse se defender. – Quatre sorriu. – Ah, se eles soubessem... "Tia" Une vai sair dos aparelhos amanhã, pra ver como reage sem eles. Heero chega em dois dias.

-Mesmo com ele aqui, vai estar ferido ainda. Com o nosso Heero não seria problema, mas o garoto não pode ser levado ao extremo da sua condição física. – lembrou Trowa.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aí? – Relena entrou no quarto, de repente. – Posso jogar também?

-NÃO! Isso é jogo entre homens. – reclamou Duo.

-E desde quando vocês são homens? – ironizou ela. – Jogam mau-mau e fingem que é pôquer, seus ridículos.

-Ridícula é você, que passa batom e esmalte, mas ainda brinca de boneca e chama ela de "minha filhinha". – rebateu o irmão.

Relena ficou da cor do pijama e se virou pra ir embora, atirando pra matar, antes de sair:

-É melhor você ir dormir, Duo. Vai ter que acertar o cabelo antes de ir pra escola.

Chang assoviou e Trowa colocou a mão sobre a barriga:

-Uau, essa pegou abaixo da cintura. Que diferença da nossa Relena.

-Com uma irmã dessas, agradeço a Deus por ter sido órfão...

No dia seguinte, um pouco antes do almoço, Noin foi obrigada a ligar para Zechs no celular:

-Por favor, antes que eu bata nele, mande seu filho se trocar para ir à escola. Ele se recusa a tirar o capacete de futebol americano que colocou desde que saímos do salão de beleza e já falou que não vai pra escola até o cabelo dele crescer de novo.

-Hum? Ponha ele no telefone. Aê, campeão! Vai se trocando que daqui a pouco eu vou te pegar pra irmos à escola, ta? Eu vou almoçar aí e a gente conversa... Maya, se alguém perguntar onde eu fui, fui resolver uma crise importante, mas volto depois do almoço, ok?

Wufei olhava e não acreditava. Era outro Duo, aquele de cabelo cortado na altura da nuca. Só provava que era ele o fato dele estar brigando com a mãe ainda:

-Eu não vou sair daqui! Nunca mais! Nunca mais vocês vão me ver sem capacete...

-O homem da máscara de ferro... – sorriu Trowa. – Tio Zechs está demorando...

Mas quando ele chegou, se ouviu os queixos estalarem, de tanto que caíram.

-ZECHS! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM SEU CABELO?

-Cortei, ué? Não se preocupem, cresce rápido. Certo, Duo? Agora vamos almoçar logo que eu ainda tenho que te levar pra escola e voltar para o escritório.

Nem o piloto nem o filho acreditavam naquilo. O pai tinha cortado o cabelo, que já estava na cintura apenas para que o filho não se sentisse por baixo...

Duo nem acreditava naquilo. Quem sacrificaria algo tão importante por alguém? Somente por amor mesmo... E um bem grande... Pulou nos braços de Zechs, se segurando pra não abrir um berreiro. O loiro apertou o filho forte, depois colocou-o no chão, dando um tapa de brincadeira no traseiro dele:

-Vai, vai, que eu já fugi por bastante tempo do trabalho, daqui a pouco eles podem achar que eu fui seqüestrado.

Na volta da escola, encontraram Quatre na porta com os olhos brilhando de alegria, louco pra contar a novidade: Heero já estava em casa, instalado na sala de TV, porque ele não podia ficar subindo e descendo escadas... Trowa jogou o material escolar longe e foi ver o irmão. Recostado em um par de travesseiros macios no sofá-cama, o garoto via televisão, assombrado com tudo que já tinha visto até agora. Adoraria desmontar cada eletro-eletrônico da casa, só pra ver como era que funcionavam, toda aquela tecnologia antiga ao alcance da sua mente e dedos curiosos. Viu a porta da sala se abrir e um par de olhos ansiosos logo estarem ao seu lado, um par de braços o envolver o apertando. Teve vontade de dar um murro no emotivo irmão do seu duplo, mas se controlou. Logo o piloto do Heavyarms assumiu o comando e deu um tapa carinhoso nos ombros de Heero.

-Bem-vindo!

-Me ponha a par de tudo. Como o povo dessa casa é grudento, caramba! Já perdi a conta quantos beijos e abraços já ganhei desde que Treize me trouxe.

Trowa riu baixinho. Heero ia ter problemas com "adaptação familiar"

-Deixe o seu duplo tomar a frente de vez em quando...

-Ele ta muito assustado ainda. E sente muitas dores... Melhor deixa-lo comigo...

-PelamordeDeus, Heero, isso não é o cockpit do Wing Zero. É uma criança. Você deve protege-lo, mas não suprimi-lo.

-Hn. – resmungou Heero, mas não teve tempo de mais nada. Duo e Wufei entraram na sala, e o japonês não teve como disfarçar a surpresa – Duo?

-Oiê. Que foi? Ah, é, meu cabelo... Depois eu te conto...

Mas naquela noite não puderam conversar, porque toda família quis ficar ao redor do garoto. Heero não queria deixar o duplo vir à frente, mas Trowa o intimou. E o irmão mais velho notou o que o piloto quis dizer. O garoto Heero estava com os nervos abalados. Ainda constrangeu o pai, ao perguntar do cachorro. Duo também olhou para o tio Treize, esperança nos olhos, que logo ruíram. Treize não queria dizer antes de estarem todos reunidos, mas Wings tinha morrido no primeiro dia. Foi horrível, Heero precisou tomar um calmante fraco, antes de adormecer, sussurrou ao Trowa:

-Agora você me entende? Ele não estava bem e agora vai ficar pior... – bocejou, deixando o irmão ajeita-lo melhor.

A família estava meio perdida, não sabendo o que fazer... Treize resolveu:

-Vamos descansar. Amanhã é outro dia, com o cérebro descansado podemos ter soluções para nossos problemas.

Zechs bateu nas costas dele, abraçou Noin e beijou os filhos. Treize abraçou Trowa e foram para o quarto. Wufei deitou-se num colchonete na sala de TV, disposto a velar o sono inquieto e cheio de pesadelos do amigo.

N/A: Agora vem a encrenca propriamente dita... Agradeço às reviews, às sugestões, não, eu não assisti Charmed, mas li Stephen King, me baseei nele. Ai, podem me bater, cortei o cabelinho do Duo e do Zechs! Mas até o fic acabar, já cresceu de novo... Agora sim, o Zechs parece o pai do Quatre.


	5. Impossivel nao notar

MISSÃO CRIANÇA – CAPÍTULO 05

**IMPOSSÍVEL NÃO NOTAR...**

Impossível ter outra pessoa dentro de si e não notar... Notar que às vezes você parece estar num sonho, em que é o seu corpo que faz as coisas, mas você não toma parte nisso. A sua voz diz coisas que você não entende, num timbre mais adulto... O primeiro a entrar em contato direto com seu duplo foi Quatre Kusherenada. Winner o impediu de comer balas antes do almoço e o pequeno começou a debater consigo mesmo, aceitando o duplo como um amigo imaginário, que o ajudava a se livrar de pequenas encrencas... Os duplos de Duo e Trowa eram idênticos a eles, então passavam despercebidos, como se fossem apenas uma consciência desperta... Wufei percebeu que algo estava diferente quando quase foi seqüestrado na ida ao mercado... Foi assim:

Moira olhou para o prazo de validade da manteiga... Um horror não poder mais confiar no seu mercado de sempre... Ligou para o atendente:

-Sean? Bom dia, é a Moira. Sabia que veio uma manteiga com prazo de validade vencido? Duas semanas... Sim. Se eu mandar de volta você me dá desconto? É pra já. WUFEI!!

O garoto que estava brincando com Quatre no quintal, apareceu na porta da cozinha.

-Me faz um favor? Vai de bicicleta até o Marquize's e troca esta manteiga pra mim?

Wufei fez um muxoxo e Moira sorriu:

-Ganha uma gorjeta se voltar em menos de meia hora.

-Agora sim, trato justo! Cadê a manteiga?

A ida foi tranqüila mas na volta, o garoto vinha assoviando, pensando no que poderia comprar com o dinheiro e no plano de Duo de pegarem rãs e ratos do campo pra venderem no laboratório, com certeza, ia sobrar algum bicho pra Relena... Mas o sempre atento piloto do Nataku olhou para o retrovisor da bicicleta e notou que já fazia tempo que tinha um carro atrás deles.

-To ficando paranóico... – riu o garoto, mas dois quarteirões antes de entrar na rua de casa, o carro se adiantou e parou na frente da bicicleta.

Wufei arregalou os olhos. Cena de filme, mas ele não ia pagar pra ver. "E agora, o que eu faço?" pensou, mas nunca imaginaria que teria a resposta sem segundos. "Vamos entrar aqui! E passar pelos quintais!"

-Mas... isso é invasão de domicilio! E tem cachorros!

-Cala a boca e vamos! Se você for esperto, os cachorros não nos pegam! Mas esses tipos são piores que os cachorros...

"Sexto sentido mal educado esse meu!" pensou Wufei antes de virar com a bike pra dentro de um beco. Encostada na parede do beco num ângulo de mais ou menos sessenta graus com ela, uma tábua. A voz em sua mente ordenou: "PRA CIMA DA TÁBUA!"

-Acha? Vamos nos esborrachar na parede.

-Deixa de ser frouxo, moleque. A toda velocidade, bem em cima da tábua.

Cálculo preciso. Com a velocidade, quando chegou na extremidade de cima, a tábua ergueu com o peso da bicicleta, proporcionando uma certa armadilha para o homem que vinha atrás. Wufei pulou pra cima do muro, andando equilibrado num caminho de vinte centímetros, enquanto a tábua, sem o peso, descia em cima da cabeça do primeiro caçador. O nosso Chang nem disse "Não olhe pra baixo!" sabendo que isso atrai os olhos para a queda. Passar o primeiro quarteirão foi relativamente fácil, mas tinha o outro e um carro esperando que eles atravessassem... A solução veio na forma de dois vizinhos, um quase de frente para o outro que tinham uns ferro-velhos em forma de Wolkswagen Beetles... Wufei pulou na capota de um, desceu por trás, dando impulso rápido para subir no capô do outro, e na mesma manobra, subir pela capota no muro. Os seus captores não podiam usar armas pra não chamar muito a atenção, e o chinês foi pra casa pelos fundos, com o coração quase saindo pela boca...

-Mas porque tentariam me seqüestrar? Nem sou importante dentro daquela casa.

-Oras, acha que isso importa pra essa gente? Moramos lá, isso já é um referencial...

-Conto isso para o senhor Zechs?

-Claro que não. Temos que contar ao Heero e aos outros...

-Ham?

-Eu já não te salvei a vida, moleque? Agora confia em mim...

Heero já teve um encontro-quase-uma-colisão com seu duplo. Ele estava se sentindo um lixo, sem cachorro, sem mãe e morrendo de dor no sofá-cama, enquanto o piloto queria mais era uma caixa de ferramentas e desmontar aquele aparelho de som à sua esquerda.

-Mas será que eu fiquei pinel com o acidente? Eu nem sei montar as coisas de novo... Porque eu quero saber como funciona o aparelho da tia Lucrezia? Eu queria era estar lá fora, brincando com meu cachorro...

-Vai choramingar de novo, garoto? Você tem é que erguer a cabeça e tocar a vida pra frente. E eu vou desmontar aquele aparelho de som, custe o que custar.

-Mas quem ou o quê é você? Afinal, eu não estou louco, não é? Você está na minha cabeça mesmo...

-Sim. Meu nome é Heero...

-O mesmo que o meu!

-Mas eu sou Heero Yui. E tenho 18 anos, já.

-Puxa! Mas o que você é? Porque está na minha cabeça?

-Porque... vem vindo alguém...

Mas era Wufei, trazendo Duo e Trowa.

-Aconteceram várias coisas agora de manhã. E os meninos já sabem de nós.

-Sim, estou conversando com Heero Kusherenada agora.

-Tentaram nos seqüestrar agora há pouco. Acho que os garotos vão se tornar os alvos definitivos...

-Então vamos abrir o jogo. Trowa, traga o Quatre.

-Ele fica manhoso quando interrompem a soneca dele...- resmungou Duo.

-O nosso Quatre vai ajudar.

Foi uma conversa longa, afinal, não é todos os dias que temos invasores em nossa mente, como nos filmes de ficção científica. Depois que descobriram que os pilotos tinham vindo das colônias no espaço, então, os garotos realmente piraram...

-Então vocês tem 18 anos? Duo, porque você deixou o meu primo pintar o cabelo da Relena?

-Porque ele é tão criança ou pior que o seu primo. – respondeu Heero. – Ele nem mediu as conseqüências da travessura...

-Como eu ia saber que ela ia cortar o cabelo dele?

-É. Mas do mesmo modo que foi só o cabelo, poderia ter sido algo que expusesse o menino a um dano real. Estamos aqui pra proteger os garotos, lembra?

-Tudo bem, Duo. Eu não ia te ouvir mesmo... – o menino passou a mão pelos cabelos... – Olha, já está passando da nuca. Verdade que o seu passa da cintura? Será que eu chego lá?

Trowa Kusherenada estava pensativo. Aquilo era muito sério. O destino de duas terras estavam nas mãos deles. E o cerco dos terroristas se fechavam em torno dos Kusherenadas.

-Olha só. A gente vai acabar feito nosso pai e tio. Teremos todas as informações mas não poderemos sair como agentes de campo...

-Porque não?

-Porque não temos permissão nem de ir até a sorveteria sem dar satisfação. Imagine se alguém vai deixar o Quatre sair do portão até a esquina, quanto mais até o escritório da agência de segurança nacional ou no esconderijo dos terroristas...

-Mas...

-Não temos o mínimo treinamento...

-Isso não é problema. Eu deixei o Chang tomar a frente hoje, fui capaz de coisas que só nos filmes de ação.

-Vocês estão se empolgando. ISTO NÃO É UM FILME! É SERIO!

-Trowa. – os olhos do irmão ficaram frios. Era Yui falando. – Eu sei que você está com medo. Heero também está. Muito. Mas tem horas que a melhor defesa é o ataque. Se a gente não der algum passo pra frente, eles vão acabar com tudo. – Os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas. – Trowa, o Wings se foi. Eu não vou deixar eles levarem mais nada. O que o Yui mandar, eu faço.

-Vocês também? Ok. Barton, pode assumir a frente. Mas eu ainda acho que a gente precisava de um adulto pra dar cobertura.

-Era uma boa, mas quem poderia ser esse adulto?

Treize entrou, vendo aquela reunião em volta de Heero. Eles estavam com uma cara muito séria... Vinham se comportando estranhamente há mais de duas semanas. Nem quiseram ir ao clube hoje...

-Estou atrapalhando?

A primeira impressão foi que os olhos dos garotos eram outros olhos, de gente adulta, dissipada pelo pequeno foguete que pulou no seu colo, quase o jogando de costas.

-TIO TREIZE!! Troche survete?

-Claro, acha que eu ia esquecer? Meiran está colocando em taças com cobertura pra vocês comerem junto com Heero... Está melhor hoje, filho?

-Ainda dói um pouco quando eu fico em pé, mas já posso ir até o banheiro sem ajuda... Pai, eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Oras, que pergunta. Desde quando eu te impedi de se pronunciar, Heero?

-É que... eu estava vendo na TV... não sei se pode comprar assim... afinal, parecia um animal em extinção...

-Meu Deus! O que você quer? Um filhote de tigre branco?

-OBA! EU QUERO UM TAMBÉM!

-Cala a boca, baka! – todo mundo olhou assustado para Heero, que nem ligou – Eu queria um furão...

-O que é um furão? – perguntou Quatre, antes que a memória do Winner lhe mostrasse a figura de um.

-Da família das doninhas e das lontras, também conhecido como ferret. – informou Trowa. – É um bicho comprido, de pelo sedoso, como se fosse um guaxinim que tivesse feito dieta...

Treize riu da descrição e prometeu procurar pelo bicho. Se fosse permitido, traria um pra casa.

-Mas porque justamente um furão e não outro cachorro? – perguntou Zechs, quando soube.

-Porque você pode enfiar um furão dentro da camisa em caso de emergência. – suspirou Treize. – Seja ele filhote ou adulto. Fora que ele passa em qualquer cantinho... Duo, que escolheu Wings na loja, quer um também...

-Se não for crime ecológico, traremos uma família. – Zechs abriu o sorriso otimista. – Distribuiremos ferrets para todos. Ora, vamos. Ele já está pensando em bicho de estimação... que foi? O que realmente te preocupa?

-Não sei. Às vezes eu olho pra ele e não o reconheço. Os olhos azuis dele ficam frios, como de um adulto. Daí ele me percebe, passam uns segundos e ele volta a ser meu filhote. Mesmo assim, tem uma determinação lá que não tinha antes...

-Bem, antes ele não tinha estado no meio de uma casa explodida, debaixo da mãe, no meio de um incêndio. Antes ele não teve que escolher entre arrastar a mãe pra fora dessa casa ou procurar pelo cachorro. – o loiro suspirou. – Pelo menos ele não grita mais de noite...

-Pelo menos. Vou trazer Une pra casa amanhã. Nem acredito.

-Viu? Aos poucos, tudo entra nos eixos...

N/A: Ah, é, né? Precisava misturar tudo, porque não dá pra suprimir a personalidade dos outros assim... Não é como no livro, que o garoto da outra dimensão morreu e o duplo ficava na "ponte aérea" entre os dois mundos. Aqui todo mundo é vivo e ativo. Então tem mais é que trabalhar juntos... Uma chance para Wufei brilhar... Obrigada pelo apoio, Daphne. Nossos papos ativam meus neurônios... Quanto aos pedidos de enviar o Quatre Kusherenada pra casa das fãs, bem, todo mundo também queria o Afrodite e o Shaka bebê no outro fic... Vocês são mesmo loucas por um neném loirinho... Não percam no próximo episódio: um seqüestro e um adulto no time, pra dar cobertura...


	6. Um adulto no time

MISSÃO: CRIANÇA – CAPÍTULO 06

UM ADULTO NO TIME 

Treize não achou uma família de ferrets, mas pode trazer um casal pra casa. Duo ficou tão feliz que nem se importou em ficar com a fêmea. Os primos os chamaram de Bow e Arrow... Mas o pai ainda estava curioso com as mudanças no filho caçula. Heero comia pouca carne e se esforçava para comer verduras e legumes que antes odiava mortalmente. (Acordos alimentares entre Yui e o garoto). Viu de relance Wufei e Trowa ao redor dele, os três observando maravilhados o interior do aparelho de som de Noin. Treize ficou horrorizado ao pensar que a cunhada ia dar um show quando descobrisse que o aparelho não funcionava mais e já tinha ido atrás do preço de um novo. Qual não foi sua surpresa que Lucrezia estava escutando música à noite, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Que foi, Treize?

-O seu som, está funcionando?

-Melhor que quando eu comprei, há uns dois anos atrás... Não é fantástico? Trowa me disse que eles limparam hoje. São garotos maravilhosos, esses meus sobrinhos... –Deu um beijo na testa de cada um, os garotos sorrindo, partilhando de uma piada particular, os pilotos satisfeitos por poderem, finalmente, terem acesso a todo aquele aparato de museu...

Mas a cabeça de Treize dava voltas, tentando encaixar peças. Une tinha tido alta e sido acomodada num dos quartos de hóspedes, porque precisava de repouso e sossego. Heero subia as escadas devagar e ia se sentar na beirada da cama, as emoções se atropelando, fazendo com que o piloto do Wing Zero se atrapalhasse: "Como é possível sentir tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo? Parece que eu estou numa nave sem barra de direção. Hey, garoto. Calma."

Une abria os olhos e estendia a mão para seu amado caçula. Ele se deitava, posicionando a cabeça debaixo da mão. Só saía dali quando a mão parava de acaricia-lo, sinal que ela adormecera de novo.

O nosso time sentia a tensão crescente no ar, que podia ser cortada com uma faca. Os alunos de outras raças tinham se evaporado da escola, com medo de retaliações, já que os atos terroristas se multiplicavam. E de repente, aconteceu um fato que desencadeou uma sucessão de reações, como uma explosão atômica.

Os garotos, apesar de odiarem, não saíam mais sozinhos de casa nem pra ir na padaria, não depois do que aconteceu com Wufei. Os adultos, ignorantes desse pormenor, achavam que eram as notícias da TV que estavam assustando seus pequenos. A irmã de Lucrezia, Dorothy veio vê-la, trazendo as filhas, Hilde e Sally. As meninas eram tão diferentes entre si, em aparência e personalidade quanto Duo e Quatre. Duo sempre reclamava para a mãe:

-Com certeza, você trocou com a minha tia na maternidade. A Relena é filha da tia Dorothy e a Hilde era pra ser a minha irmã. Só pode!

Relena dava um tapão nele e subia para mostrar algum novo brinquedo para as primas. Hilde descia logo, enjoada de tanta boneca e futilidade, para procurar por Duo e brincarem de algo mais de acordo com sua hiperatividade, de preferência no quintal e que se sujasse bastante. Sally ultimamente andava preferindo ficar lá embaixo, vendo e sendo vista por um certo garoto de cabelos negros e olhos puxados. Naquele dia em especial, Dorothy subiu com a irmã para ver a concunhada, Sally ficou trocando informações sobre maquiagem e garotos com Relena, Hilde foi com Duo para o quintal para brincarem nos balanços. Quatre estava com seu forte apache no meio dos canteiros, distraído com seus cowboys e índios. Os outros foram para o quintal e combinaram brincar de pegar, enquanto Heero se sentava perto de Quatre, Winner e Yui fascinados pelos bonequinhos perfeitamente desenhados e articulados. Como sempre acontecia quando se misturava Relena e Duo numa mesma brincadeira, eles brigaram sobre o piques – sabe como é, quando vale ou não – ele puxou a trança que ela estava usando, ela correu atrás dele até empurra-lo para que ele caísse e ela o pegasse, ele caiu, mas em cima da brincadeira de Quatre. Se arranhou bastante no canteiro, mas quem chorou mesmo foi o pequeno. Na queda, o irmão amassou seu cowboy favorito. Une chamou a atenção das cunhadas:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa lá embaixo.

-Onde se misturam Duo e Relena, sempre acontece...

-Mas quem está chorando é Quatre...

-SALLY! – Dorothy apareceu na janela – Quatre se machucou?

-Não, mamãe. Quem se machucou foi o Duo.

-Vão lá ver, queridas. Eu espero.

Noin achou que era uma boa desculpa pra encerrar a visita e puxou a irmã para o quintal. Meiran já estava lá, limpando os arranhões de Duo, enquanto Sally amparava o choroso Quatre, que segurava o bonequinho amassado numa das mãos.

-Vocês são um apocalipse ambulante. Fique quieto, que eu sei que este antisséptico não arde!

-Mas ta ardendo! MÃÃÃE, fala pra ela que ta ardendo! Ela não quer soprar! Dá beijinho pra sarar?

Noin sorriu, beijando a testa do manhoso filho do meio, depois erguendo seu caçula e enxugando seu rostinho molhado.

-Oh, judiação. Sempre um inocente paga o pato, né, fofinho? Vamos lá falar pro papai comprar outro hominho pra você.

Dorothy olhou para sua filha mais velha, suada e com marcas de dedos sujos no rosto e achou melhor bater em retirada. Às vezes, até ela pensava se não tinha trocado as filhas na maternidade. Hilde tinha a idade de Relena, mas enquanto a outra encorpava na pré adolescência, sua filha ficava cada vez mais alta e magra, o cabelo escuro sempre curto, fugindo de esmalte e batom como o diabo da cruz, se misturando sempre com os meninos e suas brincadeiras brutas.

Zechs tirou o carro, afivelou Quatre no banco de trás e foram pro hipermercado atrás de outro bonequinho para substituir o "ferido". Uma ação simples, que dispensava segurança reforçada, até os pilotos relaxaram, tinha um adulto no comando. O que poderia dar errado?

TUDO!

Na saída do hipermercado, uns cem metros adiante, dois carros fecharam a frente e a traseira de Zechs. Homens armados com sub-metralhadoras, fuzis e pistolas mantiveram o pai no volante, enquanto uma mulher cortava o cinto de segurança infantil e puxava um assustado Quatre de dentro do carro. Winner ficou apavorado com a possibilidade de matarem o garoto ali mesmo, mas manteve o pequeno sob controle. Ao ver que iam mesmo levar o filho caçula, Zechs Kusherenada esboçou uma leve reação instintiva e levou uma coronhada, ficando estendido ao lado do carro. Tudo rápido e em minutos os carros sumiram, as pessoas atordoadas com o que viram foram socorrer o loiro, conhecidos ligaram para a casa dele para avisar os familiares. Um dos guarda costas foi buscar o carro, enquanto Treize ia buscar o irmão no hospital. Em casa, o caos. Meiran não sabia quem socorria primeiro, se a histérica mãe ou Relena, que gritava o nome do irmão sem parar. Trowa meteu a mão no rosto da prima e levou-a para a cozinha, para tomar um pouco de água fresca. Heero subiu para dar a notícia à mãe, que tinha acordado com os gritos de Noin. Duo olhou para Wufei, e foi Chang quem lembrou ao outro:

-Winner está com ele.

-Mas precisamos de um adulto agora, para resgata-lo. – Trowa entrou na sala.-Agora todo mundo aqui não vai deixar a gente ir até o quintal de tanto medo.

-Os pais deles não têm experiência de campo. – Duo lembrou.- Colocar um deles em perigo não nos ajudaria em nada.

-Mas poderíamos chamar alguém com experiência. – Yui entrou na sala. – Um duplo de um de nossos adultos.

-Quem? Será que Zechs levou uma pancada muito forte na cabeça ou será que está em condições de nos ajudar?

-Estou em perfeitas condições pra qualquer coisa. – o loiro entrou na sala, amparado pelo irmão. – Muito bem, poderiam me explicar que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Quem são vocês? E como vieram parar aqui?

Todos os olhos se arregalaram para a dupla. Treize viu os olhos frios e adultos serem substituídos pelos infantis, mas não permitiu a retirada.

-Já desconfiamos, podem ficar onde estão. Eu contei a Zechs no caminho minhas suspeitas, então, é agora ou nunca. Quatre está em perigo. Se vocês vieram ajudar, essa é a melhor hora.

Relena entrou de supetão, ainda soluçando, a marca da mão de Trowa no rosto, apontou para o primo:

-PAIÊ! Esse moleque me bateu!

-Relena, vamos ter uma conversa muito séria aqui. Poderia nos dar licença? –Zechs suspirou.

-Vai bater nele também?

-Depois de tudo, se ele merecer, sim, eu vou. Porque você não vai ver como está a sua mãe, queridinha? Faz esse favor para o papai?

-Sim, papai. – antes de sair, mostrou a língua para os meninos.

Todo mundo rolou os olhos. Heero se adiantou e se apresentando, explicou tudo para os boquiabertos Kusherenadas.

-Nosso pai afinal é um cientista maluco mesmo.

-Se eu não estivesse vendo com meus próprios olhos eu não acreditaria.

-Bem, eu... – Wufei se adiantou, curvando-se numa reverência e depois falando baixo. – Eu me sinto envergonhado. Fui eu que disse ao garoto para omitir a nossa pequena aventura outro dia. Se ele tivesse contado a vocês, talvez hoje vocês não tivessem saído tão despreocupadamente e nada disso teria acontecido. Peço perdão. Me ofereço para voltar à nossa dimensão e pedir a Treize que venha nos ajudar.

-Porque Treize e não Zechs? – perguntou Duo. – Zechs está sempre à vista. Treize a gente nem sabe onde está.

-Primeiro porque precisamos de um bom estrategista. Depois que onde está Lady Une sempre tem o Treize por perto.

-Mas se a Lady Une daqui já saiu do hospital, a de lá também já.

Zechs interrompeu-os:

-Me desculpem. Estou ficando confuso. Mas vocês pretendem trazer o duplo do meu irmão pra cá para ajudar, é isso?

Treize se levantou, deu uns passos pra lá e pra cá e depois se sentou novamente, chamando a atenção para si:

-Tudo é muito confuso e diferente para nós. Mas eu compreendo que somente com nossa experiência de campo, não vamos conseguir nada, irmão. Quanto ao seu pedido de desculpas, Chang Wufei, eu aceito e te digo mais. Se a intenção desses malditos era mesmo seqüestrar uma de nossas crianças, ainda bem que foi longe de casa e somente o Quatre. Já imaginaram o que aconteceria se eles tivessem vindo até aqui buscar alguém? Talvez não estivéssemos aqui tendo essa conversa. – Todos se arrepiaram. – Se fosse possível eu gostaria que vocês buscassem os dois, tanto meu duplo quanto do meu irmão. Eles são amigos? Trabalhariam bem juntos?

Novamente os olhares se arregalaram.

-Bem, eles... – Duo se atrapalhou na resposta e olhou para Heero e Wufei em busca de ajuda.

-Zechs era subordinado a Treize. Mas também era seu melhor amigo e discípulo. Tenente Zechs Marquise, o Conde do Trovão. – respondeu Heero, ganhando tempo.

-Gostei desse nome. – riu Zechs. – Mas vocês estão usando o verbo no pretérito. Aconteceu algo ruim entre eles?

-Divergências de pensamentos... Mas se houver uma causa comum e importante, talvez eles venham a se dar uma segunda chance... – murmurou Trowa, perdido em pensamentos.

-Então, podemos ir? Acho que já perdemos tempo demais aqui... Minha cabeça dói, mas não tanto como o meu coração, pensando no meu filhote nas mãos daqueles malucos.

-Sim. Por favor, senhor Treize, ligue para seu pai explicando que estamos indo pra lá, pra ele avisar nosso contato na outra dimensão e deixar tudo pronto.

-Está bem, Heero Yui. Mas não seja tão formal, por favor...

Noin e Relena estavam esperando por eles na porta.

-Zechs! – soluçaram elas. Lucrezia se agarrou ao marido – O que nós vamos fazer?

-Você vai ficar aqui e se acalmar, por Deus! Relena e Une vão precisar da sua força mais que nunca agora. Vamos pedir ajuda especializada e logo, logo teremos nosso filhote de volta.

-Porque você vai levar os meninos e não eu? – choramingou a menina.

-Porque isso é assunto de homens! – respondeu Duo, abrindo a porta. – As mulheres sempre ficam em casa rezando e torcendo, nos filmes.

-Seu machistazinho de araque... – resmungou a irmã, já partindo pro ataque, mas parando ao ouvir a voz do tio:

-Agora não, Relena! Fique aqui e seja boazinha. Voltamos já! Não se preocupe, cunhada, não pretendemos colocar mais ninguém em perigo.

E saíram, deixando uma Noin de boca aberta e uma Relena ofendida. Alguma coisa grandiosa e interessante estava acontecendo e ninguém partilhava com ela. Esse mundo machista é uma grande injustiça mesmo! Pois quando ela crescesse ia ser uma mulher de poder, pra mandar nos homens, eles iam ver uma coisa!

N/A: Bem, umas fãs queriam que eu buscasse o Zechs, outras queriam ver o Treize em ação. Pois vamos ficar com os dois, afinal, como ponderou o Trowa, eles merecem uma segunda chance na amizade deles. Judiei da Relena? Aaaah, nem tanto... Calma, gente, que ninguém vai encostar um dedo sujo no Quatre, acha? Temos o Winner pra defende-lo.


	7. Reforcos

**MISSÃO: CRIANÇA – CAPÍTULO 07**

**REFORÇOS**

Enquanto Jheronimus Kusherenada ia se ajeitando para receber os filhos e os netos, o doutor J conversava com Noin sobre a melhor maneira de convencer Zechs a cooperar.

-E essa idéia de trazer o Treize... Como, por tudo que é mais sagrado, iremos encontrá-lo?

-Através de Une, oras. Mas será que eles trabalharão juntos e bem?

-Há a vida de uma criança em risco... E depois uma guerra em andamento e talvez o nosso mundo em guerra novamente... Tudo que um soldado precisa...

-Vou falar já com Zechs. Eu ligo se já tiver notícias do Treize...

Os seqüestradores até estranhavam que o garoto junto deles não estava fazendo escândalo, mas julgavam que era por conta do medo. Winner se surpreendia por entender a conversa deles, um dialeto muito parecido com a língua da sua terra e mantinha o garoto calmo, porque eles sabiam o que os outros falavam e por enquanto, não havia risco imediato de vida.

Heero e Wufei voltaram e foram ajudar Noin no convencimento a Zechs e na busca a Treize. O "conde do trovão" se sentiu renascido ao pensar que iria lutar novamente, salvar uma criança e um mundo todo, mas levantou uma sombrancelha:

-Em outra dimensão? E lutar ao lado do Treize?

-SIM – três pares de olhos ansiosos cravaram-se nele.

-Mas esse meu duplo vai deixar que eu faça as coisas ao meu modo? Afinal, vocês são mais velhos que os seus duplos, podem mandar neles. O cara lá já é um adulto...

-Zechs, é o filho dele que corre perigo. Acha que ele não está disposto a tudo?

-Até a matar se for preciso?

-Ele é pai. Só não tomou uma atitude até agora por não saber exatamente como. Se alguém o ensina-lo, ele esmagará qualquer um que machucar quem ele ama.

-Embarcarei nessa loucura, então. Há um inocente precisando de ajuda, oras.

-Não se importa de trabalhar com o Treize de novo, então?

-Hunf! Há um objetivo maior aqui, não? Se ele não se importar em trabalhar ao meu lado, eu não colocarei impecilhos pessoais.

Wufei pediu ajuda a Lady Une, colocando seu coração no pedido. Ela entendeu as entrelinhas e logo, Treize se apresentava perante o Dr. J.

-Fico feliz que ainda tenho uma chance de ser útil a humanidade fazendo o que eu sei fazer melhor. Mesmo que seja em outro lugar...

-Cuidado com os seus duplos. Eles não estão acostumados com ação de campo...

-Esmagaremos os insetos incômodos de lá com o mínimo de estrago, não se preocupe.

-Vamos, então?

Heero e Wufei voltaram primeiro e os Kusherenadas tomaram posição para receber Treize e Zechs. Para os adultos, foi uma sensação muito mais estranha dividir uma mesma mente.

-Zechs Marquise?

"Zechs Kusherenada. Você tem uma boa mente analítica..."

-E você tem um grande conhecimento de luta. Se eu soubesse metade dessas técnicas, talvez não tivessem levado meu caçula...

"Agora vamos buscá-lo, meu amigo. Treize nos ajudará..."

Treize estava com os olhos fechados, tendo uma conversa formal e produtiva consigo mesmo. Quando abriu os olhos, todos sabiam que o Coronel Treize havia assumido o comando. Ele olhou para os garotos e suspirou. "Eliminar vermes com o mínimo de incômodo e derramamento de sangue. Do nosso lado, claro." E num gesto automático, passou a mão no cabelo de Duo. Zechs acompanhou o gesto.

-Duo? Mas ele é muito pequeno pra nos acompanhar...

-Ah, não, nem vem.

De repente, o celular de Zechs tocou, assustando todo mundo. O loiro franziu as sombrancelhas ao olhar para o visor.

-Relena? – perguntaram as crianças.

-Não conheço este número. Alô? Ué, ninguém fala nada...

Heero e Trowa pularam em cima dele.

-Quatre! Temos como rastrear a chamada?

-Sim. Vamos para o nosso departamento...

O que tinha acontecido? Quatre tinha surrupiado um celular deixado em cima de uma mesa, enquanto ninguém olhava diretamente pra ele e escondido na cueca. Deixado no banheiro por uns instantes sossegado, ele ligou para o número de Zechs e jogou o aparelho pela janelinha do banheiro, torcendo para que ninguém o encontrasse tão cedo e que ele caísse nos sacos de lixo que tinha visto ao lado do prédio (1). O garotinho se admirou da inteligência do amigo maior, pensando que só tinha visto isso em filmes de ação, e o nosso loiro sorriu.

A mulher da organização fechou a cara para o pequeno refém.

-Porque você não tem medo? Porque não chora?

-Porque eu tenho meu amigo aqui.

Ela pensou que ele estava falando do bonequinho e puxando o brinquedo da mão dele, pisou no brinquedo, quebrando. Quatre Kusherenada ficou bravo:

-Sua bobona. – mostrou-lhe a língua. – Mas meu amigo não era esse. Ele ta aqui dentro, ó. – e apontou para a cabeça. – E ele é mais inteligente que você, ta? E mais forte também.

A mulher pensou em bater nele, mas foi impedida por outro terrorista:

-Ficou boba? O moleque ta te provocando e você ta caindo nessa? Todo garoto da idade dele tem um amigo imaginário. Deixa ele comigo. – e empurrando o menino, trancou-o num quarto.

No departamento de defesa, ainda não sabiam do seqüestro, e ninguém estranhou a visita das crianças ao trabalho dos pais... Disfarçando, ele foram para áreas restritas e logo, Heero e Wufei estavam rastreando a chamada do celular... Alguns minutos se passaram antes de uma bolinha piscar na tela.

-Zoom no local.

-Onde é isso?

-Numa cidadezinha próxima daqui... Vocês são ótimos mesmo... – sorriu Zechs, o pai.

-Então, vamos?

-Sem reforços?

-Zechs Kusherenada! – reclamou o coronel Treize – N"S somos os reforços.

-Eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso... Eu olho pra eles e vejo meus filhos e sobrinhos...

-É por pouco tempo. – Trowa afirmou. – Plano principal e plano B.

-Plano B?

-Duo... É sempre bom ter um ás na manga... Afinal, vamos invadir sem conhecer o local bem...

-E desde quando isso foi problema?

-Desde quando o seu tamanho não agüenta o coice duma arma de grosso calibre. – resolveu Heero, chamando os outros pra montarem estratégias e desenhos numa mesa.

-Hmpf! Eu cuido então da parte de comunicações e cobertura da rota de fuga... -aceitou ele, a contra-gosto.

E começaram a discutir o que levar e como fazer...

N/A: Nhaaaa, vocês pensaram que o Quatrezinho ia entregar o ouro, né? Pois ele ia mesmo... Bom, muita calma no próximo capítulo, que vamos resgatar o loiro e detonar terroristas... E quanto ao Winner jogar o celular pela janela no lixo, sim, me inspirei no Matrix (1). Eu sempre gostei de citar meus filmes favoritos...


	8. Finalmente a acao

**MISSÃO: CRIANÇA – CAPÍTULO 08**

FINALMENTE A AÇÃO 

Um pouco antes de invadirem o local, os pilotos Gundam pararam e se concentraram. Zechs e Treize viram seus filhos ficarem moles por um momento depois se erguerem, já com os olhares frios.

-O que vocês fizeram?

-Nocauteamos mentalmente os meninos. Vamos fazer coisas das quais não queremos que eles lembrem depois... Crianças devem ser crianças enquanto puderem...

-Não queremos que eles tenham as mesmas lembranças que nós... – resmungou Duo, se ajeitando num beco, onde iria monitorar a invasão do cativeiro de Quatre.

Os adultos se entreolharam, mas acharam melhor que lembrassem. Era um aprendizado para os Kusherenadas.

-Mas nada de limitar nossas ações, ok?

Cinco sombras cercaram a casa e entraram silenciosamente, eliminando as sentinelas. A casa era do tipo oriental, maior por dentro que por fora, com um pátio interno, todas as portas dando para esse pátio.

A um sinal de Treize eles invadiram cada corredor correspondente a seu quadrante, tomando o maior cuidado com armadilhas e surpresas. Heero se viu diante do centro de comunicações do grupo e procurou copiar o máximo de arquivos possíveis para análise futura. Atrás dele entrou um terrorista, se achando desapercebido, mas não para o ex-piloto do Wing Zero. Bem na hora que o inimigo ergueu o braço para desferir o golpe, abriu totalmente a guarda, o momento que Yui mais gostava. Rapidamente ele se virou e enfiou o punho no estômago do homem, que nem teve tempo de ofegar. Quando ele se curvou, já levou uma cotovelada na nuca. E Heero se voltou para o computador, xingando a lerdeza daquele equipamento obsoleto. "Museu!"

Enquanto isso, Trowa e Wufei, cada um no seu canto, distribuíam coronhadas e golpes a todos que ousavam cruzar o seu caminho. Só precisaram calar dois terroristas que os viram de longe e iam dar alarme. Mas nada de Quatre. Os adultos também colocaram os terroristas que encontraram fora de combate sem derramamento de sangue inútil, já pensando em interroga-los e descobrir mais sobre a organização. O outro Zechs observava os movimentos felinos e precisos do seu duplo e tentava memorizar todos os golpes.

Treize chamou-os pelo comunicador. Os terroristas já tinham percebido que estavam sendo invadidos e estavam se reunindo numa única sala. Devia ser ali que mantinham o pequenino. Na porta, resolveram entrar de supetão, prontos para atirar. Mas tiveram uma surpresa ao escancararem a entrada: um loirinho segurando a terrorista que lhe bateu numa bela gravata, e todos os outros desmaiados a seus pés. A mulher estava ensandecida por ter visto um anjinho loiro ser capaz de voadoras e golpes de artes marciais precisos, virando a força dos adversários contra eles mesmos, acertando pontos sensíveis e paralisando homens várias vezes o seu peso e tamanho. Com dois dedos, ele desacordou a mulher e reclamou:

-Poxa! Vocês demoraram, hein? Estão perdendo a prática, velhos.

Trowa riu. E Wufei debochou:

-Se o Duo estivesse aqui, coçaria a nuca e lhe daria uma resposta à altura.

Estavam todos descontraídos, quando Zechs colocou a mão no ombro e caiu, sangrando. Um último inimigo, sorrateiro, havia ficado atrás e estava disposto a levar pelo menos um consigo. Mas não teve tempo de atirar de novo. Um certeiro tiro na nuca o derrubou. Treize olhou para o corredor, vendo com orgulho e horror seu filho mais velho com uma arma na mão, o braço estendido, o olho fechado, a mira perfeita. Nem um tremor, seja no braço, seja no rosto. Um assassino. Treize, o chefe, repreendeu Treize, o pai. "Não. Um soldado. Se ele não tivesse chegado agora, o próximo tiro seria em nós. Esse tiro foi mais por cuidado que pela missão em si. Acredite nisso."

Duo estava bocejando ao chama-los pelos comunicadores:

-Tudo bem aí? Já se passou meia hora. Vão exterminar todos os terroristas da face da Terra?

-Estamos saindo. Chame uma ambulância. Zechs foi ferido...

-Éééé? Vocês estão ficando velhos mesmo... Uma invasãozinha dessas e não conseguem se dar bem pra cima de uns manes...

Quatre deu uma risadinha travessa, do tipo "eu falei"... Zechs sorriu no meio da dor... E saíram, pra chamar reforços do esquadrão especial para levarem os terroristas.

-Quem vai acreditar que a gente fez tudo isso sozinhos?

-Você está ferido, pra dar uma disfarçada...

-Mesmo assim, é coisa de filme...

Duo estava emburrado por ter sido deixado de lado. Mas feliz por ter seu irmãozinho de volta. Quatre estava cansado e fez a viagem de volta dormindo. O esquadrão especial deu uma bronca nos dois agentes por terem se arriscado sozinhos (?? Ehehehe). O chefe do esquadrão ainda falou, acariciando a cabeça de Quatre.

-Imagine... Mesmo deixando as crianças longe, em local seguro, vocês se arriscaram muito. E se os terroristas tivessem descoberto os meninos e os levassem como reféns?

No caminho de volta, Wufei e Trowa imitavam a voz do chefe:

-Verdade... E se os terroristas tivessem levado os meninos como reféns?

Treize deu uma risadinha:

-Coitados deles... Preocupado, Heero? Zechs vai ficar bem.

-Eu li algumas das informações naqueles arquivos... Acho que nem tudo vai ficar bem, não... Há um traidor no seu departamento.

-Sim, previsível...

N/A: Bem, eu não sou craque em descrição de lutas. Até consigo visualizar, mas contar pra vocês... Usem a imaginação, por favor. Quem pediu o Heero entrando em ação na frente do pai, tem mais no próximo capítulo. O Duo como retaguarda, cuidando da comunicação, eu me inspirei no Omi, de Weiss Kreuz. Não se preocupem, fãs, ele entra também pra apavorar no próximo. Feliz Natal! 25/12/04


	9. Chapter 9

**MISSÃO CRIANÇA – CAPÍTULO 09**

**UM POUCO DE INFÂNCIA...**

Treize levou as "crianças" pra casa. Lucrezia caiu de joelhos na porta abraçando seu caçula, que estava excitadíssimo pelas ações da última hora. Se bem que ele não se lembrava da última parte, a do resgate, mas ser seqüestrado, responder para terroristas que aterrorizam crianças e ver como se monta uma operação de resgate com apenas um celular jogado pela janela já era uma história a ser lembrada pelo resto da vida.

-E Zechs? Treize, aconteceu alguma coisa com meu marido?

-Ele foi baleado no confronto. – o cunhado ergueu a mão – Nada de grave, foi no ombro, eles devem estar tirando a bala agora, eu passei aqui pra deixar os meninos e tomar um banho quente. Deus, estou exausto!

O lado prático de Noin se fez presente.

-Tome um banho enquanto eu peço a Meiran pra apressar o jantar. Depois você sobe e dorme um pouco.

-Querida, suas palavras soam como música aos meus ouvidos. Mas eu tenho que preparar um relatório da missão e ver o meu irmão no hospital. Se eu largar ele sozinho lá, você imagina como ele vai ficar emburrado.

-Ah, sim, eu sei. Tem muito do Zechs no Duo, nesse negócio de emburramento...

Os adultos sorriram um para o outro, enquanto Meiran levava seu pequeno anjo para um banho. A governanta sorria enquanto Quatre lhe contava tudo o que aconteceu e pensava como criança era um bichinho inocente, tinha passado por um perigo mortal e nem se dera conta disso, achando tudo uma grande aventura. Mal sabia ela que um certo piloto Gundam dentro do seu anjinho agradecia a Alá por ter salvo seu duplo com ações precisas. Quatre Raberba Winner não tinha medo da morte, mas expor um inocente era algo que ele nunca tinha feito.

Treize tomou seu banho, comeu um lanche reforçado, conversou um pouco com a esposa acamada, depois foi para o departamento, fazer seu relatório.

Heero franziu o nariz na mesa do jantar:

-Pobre papai. Não anda descansando o suficiente. E acho que está passando muito tempo em hospitais também.

Todo mundo concordou. Yuy pensou que isso era o normal para um adulto em tempos de guerra. Mas guardou o pensamento para si. Lá, ainda eram tempos de paz.

Relena estava de nariz virado pra todo mundo. Os meninos tinham visto muito mais do que contavam e tinham deixado ela de fora, só porque era uma mulher. Mas eles iam ver só uma coisa. Ela ainda ia fazer algo muito grandioso e eles iam ficar de boca aberta. Sorriu diante do pensamento e levou uma alfinetada do irmão mais novo:

-Vai aprontar alguma? Eu sou o único que pode aprontar nessa família... ôôôô, manhê, manda a Lena parar...

-Cala a boca, babaca...

-Manhê, a Lena ta falando palavrão na mesa... Sua porquinha, é com essa boca que você come, é? Tão sujinha...

-Duo, deixe sua irmã em paz! –Noin estava muito satisfeita por ter seu caçula são e salvo em casa que não estava a fim de brigar... – Acariciou de novo o queixo de Quatre. – O papai vai dormir no hospital hoje. Quer dormir com a mamãe?

-EU QUERO! – Duo ergueu o braço.

-A mamãe convidou o Quatre, seu entrão. – Relena rolou os olhos.

-Eu não sou entrão. – Duo fez beicinho. – Eu sou o filho do meio que não tem direito a nada. Deixa, _mom,_ eu dormir junto com vocês? Deixa, vai?

Noin deu risada e Trowa acompanhou-a, Heero abaixou a cabeça, sacudindo.

-Tudo bem, chantagista. Pode dormir comigo hoje, também. Quer nos acompanhar, Lena?

-Não, mãe, obrigada. O Duo se mexe muito enquanto dorme. Não quero acordar roxa.

"Bem capaz mesmo dele dar umas cotoveladas nela de propósito." – pensou Trowa Barton, no que o Kusherenada concordou.

"Em seu mundo eles não se dão bem?"

"Bem, eles disputam a atenção de alguém especial pros dois e apesar dessa pessoa se desdobrar pra atender a demanda, nenhum deles nunca fica satisfeito."

"Quem é esse sortudo que fica entre dois fogos perigosos?"

"Você está sentado olhando pra ele."

"HEERO?"

"O próprio."

"Bem, aqui eu parece que vejo, às vezes, nossa prima olhando pra ele de maneira estranha... Mas vai saber o que as meninas estão pensando..."

"Vai saber..."

Enquanto isso, Treize está montando seu relatório e pensando. O Coronel deixa ele divagar à vontade, enquanto ele mesmo analisa toda a situação. Segundo Heero Yuy, existe um traidor no departamento que passa informações confidenciais aos terroristas e traz informações falsas para a sessão. Desse jogo de dupla personalidade, Treize se encheu na Romefeller e na OZ. O duplo conclui, envia uma copia criptografada aos superiores, guarda uma com chave de segurança em seus arquivos, tira os óculos e esfrega-os, cansado.

"Você está abatido..."

"Falta de mais ação em campo... Desculpe minha fraqueza, Treize..."

"Seu mundo até agora conheceu paz. Eu fui criado num mundo em crise. Não sei mesmo se é melhor ou pior estar tão preparado... Viu os meninos como se saíram hoje? Aquilo é o normal pra eles. Passaram a adolescência assim."

"Ver Quatre abatendo terroristas como se fossem frangos de granja foi horrível. Mas meu filho com uma arma na mão, sem tremer, sem piscar, certeiro, vai me dar pesadelos o resto da vida."

"Sinto muito. Mas você e Zechs preferiram estar alertas para aprender. Eu imaginei que acontecesse algo assim. Ou coisa até pior."

Treize se levantou, sacudindo o corpo.

-Nem quero imaginar o que seria pior. Vamos, vamos ver meu irmão, senão ele vai dizer que foi abandonado, agonizando, numa cama de hospital...

Uma risada ecoando em sua mente acompanhou o homem até a saída.

N/A:aaaahhh, pois é. Desencantei. Quem sabe daqui pra frente, a coisa rende? Calma, fãs, eu sou devagar mas eu consigo... 13/01/06.


End file.
